Learning to live again
by Runnyanne
Summary: What happens when Brennan is hurt during a case and can't remember anything about her kids or her married life to Booth? Will Booth and the team be able to help her regain her memories before it's too late, or is all lost?
1. Waking up to a brand new life

My eyes opened slowly the first thing I see is bright white lights and walls I hear beeping beside me and I realize that I am lying in a hospital bed I look around and see all the machines and wires hooked up to me and my head begins to hurt I gingerly run my fingers across my forehead and I feel a thick bandage I looked up as a doctor entered the room "Ah, you're awake Dr. Brennan." He smiles his teeth almost blindingly white. "I'm sure your family will be happy to see you." He scribbled something down on his chart and looked back at me "I'll go inform them that you're awake." And with that he left my room. _"Family?" _ I thought to myself they called my father, Russ, Amy, and the girls in? But when I looked up it wasn't who I was expecting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw a small girl probably only around four or five years old, along with two boys one who looked about ten and the other who was roughly maybe sixteen seventeen years old at the most. I could almost recognize the oldest of the three but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then I saw the faces I did remember I started silently naming them in my head _"Angela. Hodgins. Sweets. Cam. Wendell. Finn. Arastoo. Daisy. Clark. Booth." _I looked at all the faces and saw how worn down each of them were Angela spoke up first. "We'll give you two a moment…C'mon on kids." She took the small girl's hand and lead everyone but Booth out of the room. "I'm glad you're okay, Bones." He pulled a chair up by the bed and sat down, he took my hand and rubbed the back of it softly. I quickly jerked away "What are you doing?" I asked my voice cracking. His eyes grew wide as in realization and he walked into the hall flagging down the doctor who had been in here earlier, I could hear the muffled voices of the two men from my bed "What the hell is going on?!" Booth shouted looking at the doctor "Mr. Booth please calm down…I-" He began until Booth interrupted "Don't tell me to 'calm down'! My wife doesn't remember anything about our life or our children!" That's when it caught my eye, the light danced off the rock big enough to sink the Titanic sitting on my left ring finger. My head begin to hurt again as I tried processing the information I had just received _"Booth. Married? Me? Kids?" _ My thoughts and heart were racing. Boy was this gonna be fun.


	2. On the road to recovery

The next morning the doctor said I was ready to go home I looked up as Booth came in holding a duffle bag "I, uh, I brought you some clothes from home to put on…" he handed her the bag "You can change while I go sign some release forms." I nodded "Alright, thank you." He nods and walks out closing the door behind him. I slipped into the T-shirt and jeans he brought and pulled on the shoes and jacket, he came back in and I signed where I was needed to and we were on our way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride home was dead silent neither of us knew what to say I stared out the window as we pulled up to a big house in the suburbs with a big front yard, a huge backyard with a pool a swing set and a patio. "We...live here?" I asked in awe as he helped me out of the car "Yeah." He smiled and shut the car door leading me to the front door he opened the door and we walked in. "Well, do you want me to give you the tour?" he asked after sitting my things down. I chuckled "I guess that would be the best thing since I can remember anything about it." He smiled and started walking "Here's the living room." He pointed to a large room with a couch, two chairs, a fireplace, and huge TV. "Wow…" I whispered he then lead me to the kitchen, dining room, and the tour of the backyard. "Okay, this is Derek's room." He opened the door to a bedroom with a bunkbed, a desk with tons of science things and the walls were painted with solar system "Derek…he's ten right?" I asked almost embarrassed that I don't have a clue about the children I gave birth to. "Yeah." He nodded and smiled "He takes after you, he loves science." I smiled softly and looked around. "C'mon I'll show you Jo's room next." He smiled "Jo?" "It's short for Johanna, our daughter." He smiled "Oh, the little dark haired blue eyed girl. He nods "She looks like you, Booth." I smile "She has your eyes though." He opened the door and the next thing I saw were the lavender walls and a small table where tea parties are held I smile and look around running my fingers over the dance trophies lining the desk, all of a sudden I feel this rush and I close my eyes having a flashback _"Woo! Go Derek!" I cheer and pull Jo into my lap she giggles and messes with my rings "Go Derek! Go daddy!" she shouts and smiles I kiss the top of her head and turn my attention back to the father/son soccer game. "Wow, do you see Booth out there?" One of the other soccer mom said behind me "I mean lord, the man's like sex on legs.." another one said. "Jo, how about you go sit with your friend Macy for a little bit. Okay?" she smiles and nods running off I turn around "Excuse me." I tapped one the women's legs "Yes?" she said rather rudely "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my husband like that. Especially around me and my daughter." The leader of the three women rolled her eyes and scoffed "And what are you gonna do to stop me? Talk me to death with your boring facts?" The other two snickered and giggled and I smiled and politely turned back around to watch the game. _"Bones? Bones? Bones!" I jumped "W-what?" Booth touched my arm "You zoned out for a minute." "I think I had a memory.." He smiled "Really? That's great!" I nod "Hey, look I'm sorry but I have to go to work but Ange said she'd come by you can tell her about the memory and I'll finish the tour later, alright?" "Ok, see you later." I smile and he smiles and kisses my cheek before walking out. I grab some photo albums and walk downstairs sitting on the couch while I wait for Angela.


End file.
